projectpawfandomcom-20200213-history
Driver Vehicles
These are the types of vehicles a Driver Class P.A.W. unit may select. Players may select a pre-designed vehicle from this list or create a vehicle of their own. Note that custom vehicles must be approved by the moderators. The first vehicle one selects will be free. Changing the unit's vehicle will cost Bank (ᗷ). The amount will depend on the vehicle in question with custom vehicles having a varying amount. Cars Cubicle 2 A small four door economy car that takes cues from the 2014 Nissan Cube and the 2008 Scion xB. It's not very fast or flashy, but it gets the job done. It also comes with a complimentary air freshener and a free copy of Kidz Bop 88. * Price: ᗷ1000 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 80 mph * Armor: 150 * Seats: 4 (plus 1 in the trunk) * Weapons: None Coil-3 An electric luxury sedan. Great mileage and reliability but susceptible to EMP discharges and water. Based off the 2013 Tesla Model S. * Price: ᗷ8000 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 140 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 4 * Weapons: None eX-Dario An electric formula race car designed primarily for automated driving. Manual control can be utilized if needed, and the car will not operate without a driver inside unless Autopilot is activated. Based off both the Formula E Roborace Automated Race Car and the 2004 Toyota Triathlon Race, mainly the interior design. * Price: ᗷ32000 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 160 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: Optional Twin Laser Cannons Odyssey IRQ A performance luxury coupe for the futuristic racing enthusiast. Based off the 2004 Audi RSQ Concept, which was utilized in the movie I, Robot. * Price: ᗷ40000 * Travel Mode: Hover * Top Speed: 180 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: None Little Juan Designed as a blank canvas for P.A.W. units, the Little Juan has many options available to customize and personalize it for any interest. By default, it takes on the appearance of a three-seated open top jeep. Based off the 2015 Toyota Camatte Hajime. Like the Camatte, it has many other body options to choose from. * Price: ᗷ10000 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 100 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 3 * Weapons: None Piebald An economy electric car for those who don't care about cars or have any friends to drive around. Based off the 2003 Toyota PM Concept. * Price: ᗷ800 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 90 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 1 * Weapons: None Callahan Turbo With a totally radical and gnarly in-your-face marketing campaign, the Callahan Turbo is an extremely wicked sports sedan with fresh retro styling inspired by 90s concept cars and a turbocharged V8 to seal the deal. Based off the 1997 Pontiac Rageous Concept. * Price: ᗷ9100 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 160 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 4 * Weapons: 90s aesthetic Faith No More's Epic (F-NME) You want it all but you can't have it. At least you can have an off-road compact pickup truck with a retractable dome that covers both the front seats and the trunk bed. Based off the 1989 Pontiac Stinger Concept. * Price: ᗷ5000 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 140 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 2 (plus 2 in the bed) * Weapons: None Starling 80 For the budget-minded units who do not want to touch the ground when they drive. Fuel efficient, too! Based off the 1980 Pontiac Pursuit Concept. * Price: ᗷ2000 * Travel Mode: Hover * Top Speed: 130 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: None Motorcycles Bumblebee A high performance hoverbike typically used by young hooligans. Based off the Specter VTOL hoverbike from Saints Row The Third. * Price: ᗷ10000 * Travel Mode: Hover * Top Speed: 160 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: One Front-mounted Gatling Gun V8 Snarl A bulky four-wheeled motorcycle powered by a Cleveland 358 Big Block V8 engine. The wheels move independently of each other allowing for better movement on rough terrain. Based off the 2003 Dodge Tomahawk Concept. * Price: ᗷ8500 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 160 mph * Armor: 125 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: None Siderunner A three-wheeled bike... car... trike... thing. Powered by an inline 4 engine and given double wishbone suspension to tackle those corners and smooth terrain with ease. No doors for easy entry. Based off a modified 2007 Campagna T-Rex. * Price: ᗷ12000 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 150 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: Optional gatling gun turret. Kaneda The bike of choice for those that watch way too much anime. Capable of ridiculously fast speeds for outrunning Esper units, run-and-gun attacks, and doing cool bike stunts. Based off the bike from the movie Akira. * Price: ᗷ15000 * Travel Mode: Wheels * Top Speed: 188 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 1 * Weapons: None Mechs Exocet Chassis A large, bulky exo suit that provides a single P.A.W. unit extra armor and firepower. Based off the AS1 Goliath Exo suit from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare albeit with a design more accustomed for a P.A.W. unit. * Price: ᗷ20000 * Travel Mode: Walker * Top Speed: 5 mph * Armor: 150 * Seats: 1 * Weapons: One 20mm machine gun, one underbarrel missile pod (right arm), one crusher claw (left arm), and two thrusters for boost jumping MTV Oregon A large mecha walker designed with cargo in mind. Fitting weapons onto it is just a plus. Based off the MechWarrior Shadow Cat. * Price: ᗷ60000 * Travel Mode: Walker * Top Speed: 20 mph * Armor: 200 * Seats: 4 * Weapons: XMM3 laser cannon, airburst grenade launcher Aircraft Super Terminator-F/P39 A miniature but more advanced variant of the Su-37 Terminator designed for P.A.W. unit usage. Designed for high speeds and maneuverability, as well as its relatively cheap cost, it is a popular choice for pilots. Based off the Su-37 Super Flanker from Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere. * Price: ᗷ15000 * Travel Mode: Jet propulsion * Top Speed: 400 mph * Armor: 100 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: Two GAU-32 machine guns, guided missile system Nitrocat A state of the art forward-swept-wing jet designed for all purposes, especially pilotless combat. While expensive to own and maintain, they do their job excellently and are very dangerous in the paws of a skilled pilot. Based off the ADF-01 Falken from the Ace Combat series. * Price: ᗷ50000 * Travel Mode: Jet propulsion * Top Speed: 315 mph * Armor: 150 * Seats: 1 * Weapons: Two XMM2.5 laser turrets, guided missile system Nitrocat Siege Units Horse A horse with cybernetic leg enhancements. These are popular Siege Unit choices for their versatility in both travel and combat. * Price: ᗷ1000 * Travel Mode: Legs * Top Speed: 80 mph * Armor: 75 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: Optional twin machine guns Rhino A rhino whose already tough hide is reinforced with a heavy duty chassis. More of their organic body is missing to accommodate better armor and higher stamina. * Price: ᗷ3000 * Travel Mode: Legs * Top Speed: 40 mph * Armor: 125 * Seats: 3 * Weapons: Horn, optional coaxial machine gun or laser turret Lion The king of the jungle has been converted into a cyborg, fitted with a powerful P.A.W. chassis. To make them more agile, they use light armor. Also because you know riding into battle on a cyborg lion is the most metal thing you can do in a roleplay. * Price: ᗷ2000 * Travel Mode: Legs * Top Speed: 70 mph * Armor: 80 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: Claws, amplified roar attack, optional twin machine guns or missile launcher Ostrich It may not look threatening, but it is built for speed. It can also peck someone pretty badly if provoked. * Price: ᗷ1500 * Travel Mode: Legs * Top Speed: 100 mph * Armor: 75 * Seats: 2 * Weapons: Optional twin machine guns or rear-facing machine gun Category:P.A.W. Lexicon Category:RP Mechanics